User blog:Yinjia96/StormClan
WIP Permission Required For -Leaders -Deputies For now all because I needa know if someone is actually making StormClan cats Appearance StormClan cats usually range from black to white. Territory StormClan is bordered between ThunderClan and WindClan. Bathing Stones- The Bathing Stones were a little line of stones that rests across the small stream leading to the moonpool. Star-Stream-The small stream that leads to the moon pool Grassland-StormClan’s hunting grounds. (Of course, they hunt in Star-Stream too) Hollow Cave- Elder’s cave. It is a large cave with a small hole on top that lets sunlight streak in. Sharp Rocks- The Sharp rocks are small caves. These are the Medicine cat’s den. Small Rocks-Same as the Sharp Rocks. Those are the apprentice’s den. Warrior’s Trees-The warrior’s dens. Tall Rock Inside is the leader’s den, also the place where the leader stands to call clan meetings. Skills Stealth- 9.5/10 Clan-born StormClan cat’s stealth are usually excellent. Prey COMMON PREY Hares-StormClan cats live beside the moor, so sometimes hares wander into StormClan hunting grounds. Rabbits-Like hares, they run into StormClan hunting grounds. Sparrows-Sparrows scavvenge the StormClan hunting grounds for food. Mice- mice always live in StormClan, sometimes even out of the hunting grounds. Voles-Voles live near the stream. Shrews-Shrew, like voles, live in StormClan's hunting grounds. UNCOMMON PREY Minnows-Sometimes Minnows run into the stream leading to moonpool. Ranks Leader- The leader of the Clan. Deputy-Ones who become leader. Wisdom-holder-Same as senior warriors. Deputies can only be choosed out of the Wisdom-Holders. Hunters/warriors-Foodcatchers are the ones who are best at hunting. Guardians/warriors-Stonepelts are the one who are the best at fighting and guarding camp. /Apprentices-The StormClan apprentices was called 'Learners' before the Clan cats came to the lake. Elders-The oldest of the hunter/guardians, like normal clans. Legends/Myths -Many members of StormClan believe in a curse on the deputy position. The curse is: any deputy who doesn’t become leader in 12 moons will mysteriously vanish. History Founder of StormClan StormClan was founded by Stormstar. He was originally Storm Leaf, a member of Skystar’s clan, and also the mate of Swift Breeze. But he didn’t like the ways of Skystar, and neither did he think that he belonged in another Clan. So he traveled away from the Clans, into the mountains. There he found the tribe of rushing water, now led by Sharp Hail. He stayed there for about 7 moons, as a cave-guard. But still, he didn’t think he belonged there. He made a announcement that he was going to leave, and traveled down the mountains again, but this time to where the Clan cats now live. There was already a group of loners living there, in ancient StormClan territory. Storm Leaf spent many moons with them, and when their current leader, Pebble, died, he was made their leader, and so Storm Leaf made them into a Clan. Discovery of Moonpool Once Storm Leaf went out to take a drink, and found himself asleep and in StarClan. There he received his nine lives and the name Stormstar. Their first medicine cat, Frost Petal, then shared tongues with StarClan, so he could learn about what was happening inside the other 5 warrior clans, and the new developments (ideas) so they can use them in their clan too. The Arrival of the 4 Clans StormClan kept quiet when the other four Clans joined them, but then when they found out they were actually the 4 real warrior clans, StormClan greeted them and they joined together at last. Important Members of Ancient StormClan Stormstar-Stormstar, also known as Stormleaf or Storm, is the first leader of StormClan. Frostpetal- Frostpetal, also known as Frost Petal, was the first Medicine Cat of StormClan. Feathered Wings- Feathered Wings is the mate of Stormstar. Nightshadow-a daughter of Stormstar, the second medicine cat. Current Ranks '''Leader-'''Ravenstar '''Deputy-'''Dewfeather '''Medicine cat / med cat app (OPEN)-'''Rainsplash, Dawnpaw '''Senior Warriors (OPEN)-'''Snakefang '''Hunters (OPEN)-'''Harestalk, Blackwing '''Guardians (OPEN)-'''Frostleaf, Rye-eyes '''Apprentices (OPEN)-'''Heatherpaw, Lightningpaw, Morningpaw, Ripplepaw Category:Blog posts